Gone
by briananewcomb12
Summary: It's Kevin and Edd's anniversary, and Kevin has a huge surprise for Edd, involving a small black box. But, Edd also has a surprise for Kevin, one that neither was expecting the other to find out about...


**_Third Prompt! For sharkartist be prepared for the feels D: In this prompt, I made Kevin tech smart. c: 3_**

**_"Gone" _**

**_Rating: T-M (Due to language)_**

**_Paring: KevEdd_**

It was Kevin and Eddward's three year anniversary. Kevin had been working so much and so hard lately that he had barely spent any time with Edd. He felt completely guilty, but the extra money was worth it because of what he had planned for the two of them tonight.

Kevin and Edd started dating a year after they graduated high school. They kept in touch and hung out frequently. They hooked up a few times when Kevin had been confused about his sexuality, but Edd damn sure cleared that up for him during college. Edd went to a community college for Microbiology, and Kevin went to a technical school for two years for Information Technology. He had a great job working as a Manager of Information Systems. He loved his job, and he made some great money. Edd was still in the process of putting his degree to use, but he hasn't given up. Kevin knew in his heart this was the man of his dreams, and he couldn't wait to see his expression for their date night.

Kevin's boss let him leave work early today, due to all the extra hours he's put in the past four months. He's worked his ass off, and dammit he deserved to be let out early, he thought. Kevin had stopped by a florist and bought the best bouquet of flowers he's ever seen. He even bought the expensive Dove chocolate Edd loves dearly. The entire car ride back to the apartment they shared, Kevin had a smile across his face. He had three wonderful surprises for Edd, and he couldn't wait to see Edd's face.

He parked his car and made his way to their apartment. He quietly unlocked the door and slipped inside. It was around 4pm, and he usually doesn't arrive home to Edd until around 8. He knew Edd would be genuinely surprised. He quickly set up the flowers in a vase and set the chocolates next to it, along with a small, black velvet box behind the vase. He smiled and heard shuffling around.

"Edd? You home babe?" Kevin called out. He listened for Edd to answer, but he still heard shuffling. "Edd!" He yelled louder.

"I'm here babe! Uh, just give me a minute!" Kevin smirked. It was their anniversary after all, he was probably doing something special for him.

"Alright, but hurry! I have a surprise for you!" Kevin glanced over at the mat in front of their door and saw Edd's shoes, but also another pair. 'Those aren't mine…are those Edd's?' He shrugged and began to walk slowly back to the bedroom.

"Edd?" He called out.

"Just a minute!" Kevin swore he heard whispering, so he quickly made his way into the bedroom. In front of him was Edd sitting on the bed in a red silk robe and nothing else. Kevin grinned and started to make his way over to Edd.

"Hey, sexy. Happy anniversary." Kevin moved closer to Edd, planting soft kisses against the others lips. Edd ran his hands through Kevin's hair, pulling on it a little. Edd deepened the kiss and wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist. Kevin heard something that made him perk his head up.

"What was that?" Edd looked nervous, but Kevin didn't notice, due to the fact he was staring at the bathroom door.

"I didn't hear anything, babe. C'mere." Edd pulled Kevin back down into a kiss and there was another noise, and Kevin knew what he heard and he jumped up and looked at the bathroom. He clenched his jaw and glared down at Edd.

"Is someone here?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"No one is here! Why the hell are you acting like this? You're acting like you don't even want to touch me!" Edd sat up on his knees and tried to pull Kevin back to the bed. "C'mere babe. Make love to me.." Edd trailed his hand down Kevin's waist, but Kevin smacked his hand away and walked toward the bathroom.

"Wait, Kevin!" Edd yelled as Kevin opened the door to reveal another man in the bathroom in nothing but a pair of boxers. Anger blew up like dynamite in Kevin, and he reacted on his instincts. He swiftly pulled his arm back, and socked the other man right in the nose. He pushed the man into the bathtub and threw another two good punches. He quickly left the bathroom and the bedroom, Edd screaming after him.

"Kevin please! Please listen to me!" Edd ran after Kevin and tried to stop him from leaving. As Edd made his way into the living room, he saw the flowers and chocolates Kevin had left. He felt his heart drop to his stomach. Edd was pushed against the wall by Kevin, who had tears staining his face.

"How could you do this to me?! How could you cheat on me!?" He pushed him harder against the wall as he held the smaller mans shoulders. "I gave you EVERYTHING! I treated you like a fucking god! And you have the audacity to do this to me!?" By this point, Kevin was screaming in Edd's face. He has never seen Kevin this angry, this broken, and he couldn't believe what he had done.

"Kevin please!" Kevin finally released Edd so he'd have a chance to talk.

"Go ahead! Tell me your god damn excuse!" He glared at Edd, not daring to break eye contact with him. Edd could barely look at Kevin as is.

"Y-you hardly sp-spent any time with me for the past half a year! Y-you always were gone and n-never here for me! When you came home, you n-never let me hold you or you hold me! You can't just expect me to be your little sex toy when you're bored, you bastard!" Edd screamed back. Kevin had enough. In one swift motion, he knocked everything off the counter, including the glass vase of flowers, screaming as he did so.

"FUCK YOU EDD!" He screamed, tears still falling from his face. "Three years! Three FUCKING years you just threw away! And how dare you say that was all I wanted you for! I put in extra hours at work because I-" His voice cracked as he looked on the floor at small box. "No.. I don't deserve this..And you sure as hell don't deserve me."

Kevin quickly grabbed his car keys. "We're done, Edd. Never, will I forgive you for what you put me through!" Kevin wiped his eyes and took a deep breath before he walked out of the door. "I want you gone by morning." Kevin slammed the door shut and took off to his car.

Edd fell to the ground, not caring to muffle his crying. He felt a hand on his back and he smacked it it. "Fuck off Trevor!" Edd screamed. The man named Trevor quickly left, leaving Edd to wallow in his own self pity.

Edd glanced around the kitchen at the mess Kevin left. 'Messy…' He thought as he began to clean up everything. After he swept up the glass and cleaned up the water, his eyes caught glimpse of a small box. He slowly picked it up and opened it to reveal a silver ring that had small diamonds all the way around it. Edd put his hand to his mouth and started to cry his eyes out.

'I just lost the most amazing man of my dreams….How could I?' Edd fell to the ground in a ball, eventually crying himself to sleep.


End file.
